Self-presentation refers to the behavioral strategies that people use--consciously or unconsciously-- in order to create favorable impressions on others. The specific research proposed here will focus on the degree to which people rely on situational versus personal standards as guides to self-presentation. Study I is an experimental investigation in which subjects with or without self-schemas on a trait dimenstion (ambitious-unambitious) expect their responses to a number of questions to be anonymous or topics for discussion with various types of audiences. Study II is a questionnaire study that explores the relationship among subjects' self-concepts, perception of situational norms and behavior in naturally occurring interpersonal relationships.